Shujinkō No Ken
Shunjinko No Ken or “Fist of The Hero” is an offensive and defensive martial art that focuses on knocking out your opponent through a constant buildup of momentum, kinetic energy and disrupting the momentum of your opponent. The primary focus lies on both agility and shifts in balance and it often relies on the quick thinking and speed of yourself primarily, but also of your opponent. Its adaptability allows you to change at a moment's notice. By taking advantage of the shifts in the center's of gravity present between the combatants, opponents will likely leave an opening, giving you the opportunity to gain the upper hand. Users can utilize the advantage of the deflections of both fighters, attempting to make your opponent will likely leave an opening, helping you stay in control of the fight. On the other hand, the biggest weakness of Shunjino No Ken is a lack of potentially lethal moves. Not a big weakness, but needed in some situations and in those cases it's really difficult not to leave an exploitable opening. 'Crack Striking' 6e1b26634c94175bdffd2648af3c11f2.png This style of Striking usually consists of a power combination technique. This technique revolves around an even balance of speed and power. Crack Striking uses the kinetic energy that is created from a speed punch but instead of focusing on pure speed, the user puts in a large dose of power into these punches. Crack Striking involves using home run punches that can severely injure the opponent or possibly kill them depending on their natural ability. The same can be said for using kicks. Kicks are widely known to carry enough power to knock an opponent out with one clean kick, their legs able to initiate a gust of wind to add knockback and affect the area or room. Crack Punching is creating a quick combo of power kicks that hold the ability to fatally wound the opponent. 'Flash Combo Counter' ca92f6104ae76ee6b065cd5931ae66a4.png Flash punches are mostly used as a punishing move whenever the opponent's defence becomes open after his/her attack or after successfully breaking down a throw. User can punch so fast, their arms temporarily bypass the majority of friction and air pressure, to allow a clean solid after image of the punch to be thrown at the opponent before the real punch arrives, combining a feint and an attack, though the post portion is the real attack and the first is a fake. The user will instinctively strike after every dodge or block, and before the opponent’s strike retracts, their bodies beginning to move the very instant a successful dodge is initiated, unless the user voluntarily chooses not to. 'Seikuken' tumblr_inline_oovvek6ptj1r5ight_500.gif A combat method that involves controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a spherical shield around oneself. It can be used for offence and defense. The User uses a combination of their chi and air pressure around them, to create a sphere or a personal bubble around the user. When something penetrates this sphere within the users arm’s length radius, the change in air pressure alerts the user of an oncoming attack, thus with almost automatic reflexes, the user can preform necessary action to combat/dodge/counter said oncoming offense. Weapon users can extend the range to several feet around them with the additional length of their weapons, allowing them to defend even at mid-range. This can also be done with the lges. User can even extend the range with minimal lengths by using air pressure. 'Sekikuen counter' ' 8ff58ced27f62281eee03cb6646caf81.jpg ' The back of the user is turned towards the opponent. A protective large circular distribution of Ki resembling a shield is created and the opponent who comes in contact with the Ki is forcefully sent flying backwards. The user can disrupt their seikuken and send it spreading outwards, temporarily creating a solid wall of air that counters an incoming attack and reflects the force sent towards them based on the amount of vibrations sent through the air towards said attack. After this is used, the seikuken needs time to recharge (one post cool down) 'Chi Techniuqes' 'Push Blast' tumblr_nr1m7dIQGe1qk3kq5o1_400.gif Ethernano_Wave.gif At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will. ''Variants ''Push Blast Punch '' tenor.gif '' A technique that allows the user to combine a push blast with their physical combat, effectively increasing the users physical combat and giving them the advantage to create range and distance. At base, the user can crack most moderate and high octane surfaces. *Ascending Push Blast Punch: The first variation press themselves against the ground and deliver a very powerful uppercut. *Descending Push Blast Punch: The second variation is utlized when coming down from above the opponent or rebouncing off of a surface above the opponents posisiton. *Reversal push blast punch: Right When a move is countered, the push blast can be used in half the time of the opponents stated speed of attack. Ex: if the opponent's attack took a second to reach the user, the user would counter in half of a second. *Vector Push blast punch: Possibly the most useless and useful variant of the push blast punch. This allows the user to discharge beach ball sized push blast, that have enough force to move and propell the user around on the ground or the air. The trick is; these push blast cannot physically harm the opponent in any physical way. They can only be used to aid in manuvers or throwing attacks. When prepped for at least one post they can BECOME lethal but if used in the same post with no prep, it will not harm the opponent outside of slight wind movement. 'Super Push Blast Punch' Izuku_uses_100%_on_Muscular.gif The user must plant their non-dominant foot into the ground before initiating this technique to make sure they are rooted to the ground beneath them like a tree. The hit itself has combined the user’s heightened chi speed, with an already increased push blast punch forming around their fist, with their muscle maxing out at 2 times its size. The sheer force of the pressure collapsing in on it, only to expand again is literally enough to crush the human body inside and out. The impact will attempt to literally crush a human’s bodily organs, skeletal system, and even possibly shrink the human in size from sheer compression; regardless of whether it hits the body as whole or an individual body part. There is no real way to make their move non-lethal as the effects can and will completely cripple a person if they take the full fledge hit. The move is really an enhanced jab which is moving at an accelerated rate, however the effects added to the field are incredible. Not only is the user’s body in a heightened state of speed, and senses, allowing them a near 360 awareness of their surroundings, but the once their motion stops to deliver the punch, even if properly dodged, the force still contracts and expands, meaning an explosion of pressurized air would expand from the user’s fist , in a high velocity impact, enough to sweep the opponent and The user himself off of their feet and cause viable damage to both parties unless the user is in the proper footing stance stated to withstand the impact. (Requires 3 post of prep) 'Foot Techniques' CreativeUnknownBobwhite-size_restricted.gif This movement will indefinitely leave behind an afterimage which lingers. On many occasions, a user will use their speed to get behind the opponent and follow up with a simple physical attack. It may sound simple but because of the timing and precision that the user must have to accomplish this feat, it becomes a difficult task. The pressureless step is the transfer of matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another while traversing the least amount of physical space between them. This means that one who can use wild sense can move so fast that their body, to the five senses of high-level omega gene beings, completely leaves its physical space, making it almost impossible to track. With pressure this light, the user literally loses so much pressure during their movement, even their sense of smell, body heat, and presence appears to “blink” into and out of existence. These movements can also be performed upon one’s hands. This technique branches into more than just that, however, as it has 5 categories of movement, that give the user more options than just the typical “trick and evade”manoeuvre. Each step can be used 3 times per combat scenario. *Jin (To Advance): Draws the user closer to his opponent. The move is so fast that it appears the practitioner moved toward the opponent instantaneously within half the blink of an eye. *Tweh (To Retreat): Allows the user to retreat or create distance between user and opponent. This move is also near instantaneously within half the blink of an eye. *Hweh (To Evade): Allows the user to avoid the opponent's attack and gaze. This move allows the practitioner to neigh-instantaneously disappear from sight. Even if tracked, the movement still gains a sense of distance and mild confusion. *Gyuk ( Attack): Attacks the opponent with a basic strike using the accelerated speed it gives. One cannot just simply use 'Gyuk' however they want. It’s a skill that allows the practitioner to read an enemy's foot technique/movement or counter movement and change their own movement according to their opponents to neutralize them. The user reads the opponent's movement and by giving a slight change to the given time frame that movement requires, so they can neutralize it. Even if one isn’t accurately shown or given, the user can follow it by reading body language. This step acts more as a counter; if the opponent evades, the movement can be mimicked or used to intercept a form of movement used against the user. Allowing one to attack immediately after. This works especially well on techniques that involve a movement of the feet or body. *Hwan: It is a secret technique that affects the enemy's mind and willpower. This technique creates the effect of the practitioner being in multiple places at once to distract the opponent. Depending on the chi input, this number can expand from five to ten. 'Signature Techniques' 'Quake' ' 695a63547e9ea2734dfd6af5d92a7a38.jpg ' User can charge their chi and hit any object, and spread the force outwards at a distance depending on what that distance is, and how he spreads it. The way this maneuver works is: When the user punches a wall with chi it would leave a crack in the spot he left it, but by using the Quake tactic, they can multiply that force on a winder scale. So if he punched a wall using quake, the entire wall would take the impact of the intended hit and not just that one spot. Depending on the charge time, can determine the destructive outcome of this attack. If it's a one post usage, user could spread energy five feet from the area used as a point of impact. It can shake and disrupt solid surfaces, crack steel, or at higher levels be used as a shockwave fist for added distance and range upon connection. Upon charging, User could potentially destroy large structures and opponents in one hit. 'Inner Chi Strike' ' bed5da7582015b3c7619fb466ab74282.png ' The inner chi strike is a technique in which allows the practitioner to hit/impact an area of a human being but using their chi, send the impact of said hit to a completely different area of the body entirely. This essentially works by using one’s chi as a medium to transfer kinetic energy from one point to another in a travel arc. Example: A punch to the gut, using inner chi strike, would cause the pain from said impact to be felt in a person’s skull if that be the will of the user. This applies to all forms of matter, as the user is able to remotely control where the impact will go, after they make connection with a part of their bodies, or weaponry depending on how the method is applied. If applied properly the user can spread a singular strike up to 5 different areas at once. (with prep of course) Note: All of these techniques increase in effectiveness when Chi and prep is utilized. Category:Fighting Style Category:Fighting Styles Category:The Ryoji Family